Recuérdame
by Ekko niia
Summary: Después de dos largos años sin verse, Rukia decide visitar a Ichigo, sabiendo que por decisión del alto mando él no la reconocería. Sin embargo al revivir ese sentimiento que la hacia feliz después de que cruzaran sus miradas nuevamente, hace que Rukia Kuchiki se revele y decida a que el la recuerde sin importar las consecuencias.
1. ¿Aún me esperas?

** Recuérdame. **

**1° Cap: **_**"¿Aún me esperas?"**_

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo le traería muchos problemas, que si los altos mandos se enteraban probablemente será enjuiciada nuevamente por desobedecer órdenes y esta vez había sido advertida en enumerada ocasiones, por lo tanto no habría nadie que la defendería, ya que todos habían estado de acuerdo con la decisión, todos menos ella.

Que bien se sentía esa brisa, había hecho mucho calor, ya era verano en el mundo humano, pero probablemente los nervios y el cansancio de recorrer todos esos kilómetros empeoraban aun más el calor. Le transpiraban incómodamente las manos, y sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, ¿Qué hora seria? Estaba ansiosa, pero algo asustada ya que si alguien la encontraba allí estaría en graves problemas, se le había prohibido pisar Karakura y las zonas cercanas. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, el la había transformado en una rebelde, su hermano tenia razón cuando le decía que era una pésima influencia para ella, pero estaba segura que su hermano hubiera hecho lo mismo por Hisana, todo tiene limites pero cuando amor llega simplemente se pierde la cordura.

El sol comenzaba a bajar, ya estaba atardeciendo, el tiempo se estaba acabando y sentía que habían pasado días sentada al lado del rio esperando, en ese momento comenzó a dudar ¿y si ya no venia?, que tal si simplemente ya no pasaba por ese lugar.

Esa duda comenzó a carcomerla por dentro, estaba haciendo el ridículo esperándolo en ese lugar después de tanto tiempo, quizás ya ni vivía en Karakura.

Negó con su cabeza ligeramente, estaba perdiendo la fe y no se lo permitiría, cumpliría su objetivo o por lo menos volvería a casa sabiendo que lo intento, no dejaría que pasara lo mismo que la ultima vez, donde el la espero por meses y ella nunca lo fue a visitar. Se levanto de su lugar sacudiéndose su falda color crema, no quería ensuciarla ni que tuviera la más mínima arruga, se quería ver perfecta ya que las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan. Tras ese pensamiento se entristeció, no era la primera vez que lo vería a él, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que eran como hermanos, su vida estuvo en sus manos muchas veces, pero el.. No la recordaba.

El sol estaba por desaparecer, el paisaje frente a sus ojos era hermoso y algo romántico, quizás no había escogido el mejor lugar para encontrarlo sabiendo el mal momento que vivió Ichigo en ese lugar, quizás seria mejor abandonar esa tonta ilusión, había pasado meses planeando el momento perfecto para escapar de la sociedad de almas sin que nadie se percatara, evadiendo una tonta misión en Tokio, de la cual se encargo en la mitad del tiempo que había dicho que le tomaría, pero ya estaba tardando demasiado, y de seguro estarían preguntando por ella, pero era la primera vez que la dejaban tomar una misión en el mundo humano sin compañía de otro shinigami y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

Suspiro largamente demostrando su desilusión, quizás no seria este el día, quizás había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tendría en meses. Estaba por girar sobre sus pequeños pies para retirarse cuando sintió su presencia.

Interrumpió su respiración, sintiendo una presión en su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a temblar dejando caer un supuesto regalo que sabia que nunca entregaría aunque él se lo pidiera. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y tomo el valor para voltear incrédula.

Allí estaba el, apoyado sobre el barandal del puente sobre el pequeño rio cercano a su hogar, su seño estaba fruncido como de costumbre, miraba el atardecer y con su mente perdida en los recuerdos. Se pregunto cuando había llegado, ella ni cuenta se dio sumergida en su posible decepción.

Ella estaba nerviosa, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, sus piernas estaban por tomar vida propia y correr a su lado para gritarle su nombre y saber si realmente la había olvidado, si había olvidado todo lo que habían vivido y todo el mundo que ella le había mostrado, ¿como era posible que no la recordara? Se cuestiono en ese segundo que había transcurrido mientras lo observaba embobada.

Fue cuando Ichigo se sintió observado, y dudoso busco esos penetrantes ojos. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y una leve brisa movió sus cabellos mientras el sol desaparecía finalmente tras el horizonte.

Fue cuando Kurosaki Ichigo conoció por segunda vez a Rukia Kuchiki, la mujer que sin recordar extrañaba día y noche durante dos largos años.

_**Continuará…**_

_Hace muchos años que no subía un fan fics, y primera vez que escribo un ichixruki, sin embargo me encanta esta pareja a pesar de que ya no veo mucho anime. La inspiración llego evadiendo otros deberes jeje, espero les guste! Dejen un review plz para saber su opinión, o por ultimo para saber si alguien lo leyó xD. ¡Saludos! C:_


	2. Ojos Violetas

**Recuérdame.**

2° Capitulo  
_**"Ojos Violetas"**_

_Me preocupas… eso es todo_ – le comento acomodándose sus lentes inquieto, no era bueno hablando de sus emociones, su padre fue el mas frio de todos, así que su crianza fue de igual manera. Sin embargo su vida dio un vuelco al conocer al estúpido de cabeza naranja, como le decía, fueron muchas las emociones que aprendió a conocer, algunas muy incomodas, otras de susto mortal, pero sabia que debía agradecerle por todas, especialmente por ser su amigo "de mala gana" por estos años, donde conoció lo que los humanos son capaces de hacer por los que estiman. Se detuvo ante este fugas pensamiento, le debía mucho, sin embargo le había estado ocultando cosas por años, y cada día que pasaba se inquietaba más por la situación, ¿Cuándo reventaría todo esto?

_No hables estupideces_ – le contesto sacándolo de sus pensamientos – _todo esta igual que siempre no sé de que te sorprendes _– le dijo resignado mientras subía sus pies a la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos – _además no sabia que tenia un otro padre._

_Solo quiero saber que diablos te ocurre, Kurosaki_ – le confirmo mostrando un grado de enfado en su tono de voz _– y baja los pies de la mesa que no estas en tu casa._

_Deja de fastidiar que hoy no tengo paciencia para ti._ – haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su amigo.

Ya era costumbre sus reuniones en la cafetería donde Orihime trabajaba en sus ratos libres, extrañamente a Ishida le gustaba ese lugar excusándose de los buenos cafés que servían. La bella camarera de grandes atribuciones se les acerco algo tímida, y escondiendo su vergüenza detrás de su bandeja, se dirigió a Ichigo, esperando calmar su enfado.

_Kurosaki-kun.._ – Dijo tímidamente -_ .. etto.. mi jefa dice que no quiere escándalos.. podrías calmarte y bajar los pies de la mesa _– Ichigo la dedico su peor mirada lo cual le provoco un leve escalofrió a la pelirroja.- _por favor…_

_De todas formas ya me tengo que ir_ – el peli naranjo se levanto fastidiado de su asiento, al ver a Orihime recordó que tenia algo pendiente con ella y prefirió irse antes de tocar el tema. Se despidió con un leve gesto de su mano y se marcho.

Ishida no se movió de su lugar, ya estaban acostumbrados a esos arranques del ex shinigami, así que simplemente lo dejaron irse sin reclamar nada más.

_¿Qué ocurrió?_ – pregunto Orihime al peli azul mientras limpiaba disimuladamente con un paño el lugar de Ichigo, ya que su jefa la observaba atentamente.

Después de un suspiro su amigo contesto: - _Lo de siempre realmente.. Se volvió a pelear con un matón fuera de la escuela y el director los sorprendió. No me lo ha dicho pero parece que están amenazándolo con expulsión y dejarlo sin graduación._

_¡No puede ser!_ – exclamo Orihime tapándose la boca con sus manos, exagerando un poco su reacción – _pero falta tan poco para terminar, ¡no pueden lo dejar fuera!_

_Claro que pueden _– le explico acomodándose un poco sus gafas y tomando un sorbo de su café. – _De hecho me sorprende que no lo amenazaran con expulsión antes._

No era una novedad lo que estaba ocurriendo, al principio era tomado con gracia de parte Ichigo, pero cada semana que pasaba se envolvía en mas problemas, y lo que empeoraba mas su situación aparte de sus faltas a clases y sus malas calificaciones, era su mal humor. Su animo se estaba deteriorando notoriamente, ya no realizaba las actividades de antes y pasaba tardes donde simplemente desaparecía, volviendo con un desgano peor del que se fue.

Orihime abrazo su bandeja circular, como si buscara en ella algo de consuelo. Ella sabia perfectamente lo que sentía Kurosaki, y no era enfado, si no que sentía un gran vacío y solo estaba buscando respuestas que nadie podía ni debía darle. Esta situación le rompía el corazón, ya que ella solo quería verlo feliz, sin importar con quien fuera, pero estaba de manos atadas y no soportaba que el estuviera sufriendo por el egoísmo de los demás.

Ishida la noto desanimada, y desilusionado se tomo el último sorbo de su café y se puso de pie.

_Mejor me voy, se hace tarde._ – espero una reacción de su amiga pero al no llegar ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, dejo el dinero en la mesa, asumiendo que Ichigo se había escapado de pagar y se retiro despidiéndose de Orihime en la puerta.

_Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí... _– apretó la bandeja con mas fuerza – _Si tan solo hubiera luchado por el… esto no estaría pasando._

Una solitaria lagrima callo, oculta tras su hermoso cabello. Nadie debía verla llorar, no podía ser tan egoísta.

A pesar de que iba tarde no aceleraba su paso, su padre se había vuelto insoportable con el tema de que se quedará entretenido después de la escuela y no avisara, claro que a Ichigo eso no le importaba demasiado. Estaba a punto de ingresar a la universidad y su familia de un día para otro insistió en tratarlo como a un niño de primaria, esta situación lo desesperaba y no comprendía el porqué de esa situación, se podría decir que hasta le impusieron usar un móvil que el odiaba y apagaba frecuentemente, ya que detestaba ese aparato, especialmente cuando sonaba a cada momento.

Sus calificaciones nunca fueron muy buenas, y en los últimos años estaban peores que nunca, sin mencionar de que seguía involucrándose en peleas sin sentido donde, en algunas ocasiones, grupos de otras escuelas con notoria facha de delincuentes lo esperaban al término de las clases gritando su nombre y retándolo a luchar por "su honor", asunto que ya llegaba a ser ridículo, además de preocupante ya que lo querían expulsar por ser un "joven problema".

El sol estaba escondiéndose lo cual disminuía algo la temperatura, le gustaba el verano pero odiaba esos días donde el calor era abusivo, en ese momento se sintió algo estúpido de aceptar un café de Ishida. Bufo sin darse cuenta, últimamente todo le disgustaba, Yuzu insistía que relajara algo su ceño fruncido o le saldrían arrugas antes de llegar a los veinte años, pero era inevitable. Admitía que tenía muy buenos amigos, que lo seguían a todos lados y nunca lo dejaban sólo, asunto que a veces era irritante porque actuaban como niñeras, en momentos como ahora deseaba estar sólo con su nostalgia de tiempos mejores, pero sus amigos insistían en acompañarlo a casa, cosa que lo ponía de mal humor.

Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de ellos fue al último lugar donde estuvo con su madre, en ese pequeño río cerca de su casa que no le traía buenos recuerdos pero le gustaba revivirlos en busca de una respuesta sobre que fue lo que ocurrió, aunque sabía que no la encontraría nunca.

Se apoyó en el barandal una vez que llegó al puente, suspiro largamente mientras observaba el sol caer. Ese lugar era muy tranquilo y eran pocas las personas que pasaban por el, lo cual le permitía relajarse un poco y hondar en sus pensamientos y dudas.

Sentía un vacío incómodo, hace tiempo que esa sensación de que algo hacia falta, lo perturbaba, pero por más que se cuestionara no encontraba la razón y por lo tanto tampoco la solución. Su padre insistía en que buscará novia, y su hermana pelinegra cuestionaba su gusto por las mujeres alegando que varias compañeras llamaban a casa o lo visitaban con claras intenciones románticas pero él se escondía o les decía que no estaba interesado. No era que no le importaran las mujeres, sólo era que no encontraba a la chica que lo hipnotizara con sólo verla, aunque ni siquiera él tenía claro que era lo que buscaba porque ni las más hermosas mujeres lo habían cautivado. Sonrió de burla ante ese pensamiento egocentrista, no era un galán pero las chicas tenían una extraña fijación con los "_chicos problema_", algo que el no entendía muy bien, aunque en realidad no entendía ni a sus propias amigas.

Frunció su ceño aún más al recordar a Inoue, ella era otro de sus problemas, le debía una respuesta y no sabía que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Revolvió su cabellera anaranjada con frustración, la estaba evitando hace unos buenos días y aún no decidía que hacer.

Observó el horizonte a su costado derecho, el sol casi desaparecía y decidió contemplarlo sin pensar en nada, merecía un momento de paz y debía aprovecharlo. Pasaron unos largos segundos donde sólo contempló el paisaje mientras escuchaba el andar del pequeño río bajo el puente, suspiro cansadamente como si las preocupaciones se fueran junto a su suspiro, pero algo lo intranquilizaba, una sensación extraña y algo molesta de que no estaba solo, y peor aún: alguien lo observaba.

Molesto se pregunto si era uno de sus amigos o quizás otro vándalo que quería pleito, y busco con la mirada al culpable encontrándolo casi enseguida.

Se sorprendió un poco a ver que era una menuda chica parada frente al río, que al parecer había volteado para observarlo. Su mirada denotaba sorpresa y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve tono carmín, llevaba un vestido color crema hasta un poco antes de las rodillas y un gran sombrero del mismo color. Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces como si tratará de visualizarla mejor, ya que parecía una chica sacada de un cuento de hadas con su extraño vestuario y sus profundos ojos. Fue en ese momento que cruzaron sus miradas, Ichigo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que quedó cautivado, sumergiéndose inmediatamente en esos ojos violetas con un tono azul cielo.

Ambos quedaron sumergidos en la mirada del otro, ella no supo que hacer y sólo se quedó quieta esperando algún movimiento de Ichigo, atenta a cualquier rastro que le demostrará que ese joven que la observaba atentamente con unos profundos ojos ámbar fuera el chico que ella vino a buscar.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que relajaba su atenta mirada, era obvio que era Ichigo, ¿cuantas personas de cabellera alborotadamente naranja existían en Karakura?. Sin embargo el no reaccionaba, había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando Rukia sonrió, su ceño se relajó mientras su mirada demostraba sorpresa sin dejar de observarla, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y dándole una pequeña e inesperada esperanza, ¿acaso la había reconocido?

**Continuará…**

_**Trate de hacer un capitulo mas largo que el anterior, aunque era la introducción a la historia es algo aburrido leer algo tan corto y quedar con las ganas de más.. Gracias a **__**Kurai, **__**Otonashi Saya**__**, **__**Grg98**__**, **__**Kawai-Maria**__**, **__**Dark-Kuchiki17**__** por sus reviews, y disculpen por dejarlos con ganas de más, espero les guste este capitulo y a los demás que están leyendo c: **_

_**Porfa dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, y así me animan a subir los demás capítulos que están listos.**_

_**Besos! n.n**_


End file.
